Macro-scale structures formed from concentrically-layered nanoscale or microscale fibers (“core-sheath fibers”) are useful in a wide range of applications including drug delivery, tissue engineering, nanoscale sensors, self-healing coatings, and filters. On a commercial scale, the most commonly used techniques for manufacturing core-sheath fibers are extrusion, fiber spinning, melt blowing, and thermal drawing. None of these methods, however, are ideally suited to producing drug-loaded core-sheath fibers, as they all utilize high temperatures which may be incompatible with thermally labile materials such as drugs or polypeptides. Additionally, fiber spinning, extrusion and melt-blowing are most useful in the production of fibers with diameters greater than ten microns.
Core-sheath fibers with diameters less than 20 microns can also be produced by electrospinning, in which an electrostatic force is applied to a polymer solution to form very fine fibers. Conventional electrospinning methods utilize a needle to supply a polymer solution, which, upon activation of an electric field, is then ejected into a continuous stream toward a grounded collector. As the jet stream travels in the air, solvent evaporation occurs resulting in a single long polymer fiber. Core-sheath fibers have been produced using emulsion-based electrospinning methods, which exploit surface energy to produce core-sheath fibers, but which are limited by the relatively small number of polymer mixtures that will emulsify, stratify, and electrospin. Core-sheath fibers have also been produced using coaxial electrospinning, in which concentric needles are used to eject different polymer solutions: the innermost needle ejects a solution of the core polymer, while the outer needle ejects a solution of the sheath polymer.
Coaxial electrospinning has been used in the fabrication of core-sheath fibers for drug delivery in which the drug-containing layer (the “core”) is confined to the center of the fiber and is surrounded by a drug-free layer (the “sheath”). The sheath then serves as a diffusion barrier to a therapeutic agent in the core. Thus, release rates of the drug can be tightly controlled by varying the thickness, composition, and degradation profile of the sheath material as well as composition and concentration of the drug in the core Additionally, core-sheath fibers can be used for tissue engineering (e.g., incorporation of therapeutics to affect cell growth), filtration (e.g., incorporation of self-cleaning compounds such as titania), sensors (e.g., creation of hollow fibers to allow measurement of small analyte volumes), and as self-healing materials (e.g., spontaneous repair of surfaces with release of core contents). Core-sheath fibers can also be used as a way to create fibers from materials that would be otherwise unable to be electrospun (e.g., polymer pre-cursors such as poly(glycerol sebacic acid) or insulating materials such as Teflon). To do so, the material incompatible with electropsinning is confined in the center of the fiber and is surrounded by a material optimized for electrospinning; upon completion of the process the surrounding sheath material is removed (e.g., dissolved or melted away).
However, the creation of core-sheath fibers using a single needle has limited throughput. To increase throughput, coaxial nozzle arrays have been utilized, but such arrays pose their own challenges, as separate nozzles may require separate pumps, the multiple nozzles may clog, and interactions between nozzles may lead to heterogeneity among the fibers collected. Another means of increasing throughput, which utilizes a spinning drum immersed in a bath of polymer solution, has been developed by the University of Liberec and commercialized by Elmarco, S.R.O. under the mark Nanospider®. The Nanospider® improves throughput relative to other electrospinning methods, but to date core-sheath fibers have not been fabricated using the Nanospider®. There is, accordingly, a need for a mechanically simple, high-throughput means of manufacturing core-sheath fibers.